1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holey fiber and a method of producing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a holey fiber having a holey structure has been expected to be applied to a sensor. For example, when a holey fiber is used as a gas-cell, and in case that gas exists, inside of a hole is filled with the gas. Since, in a holey fiber, a field of propagating light and the hole overlap, a part of light leaking into the hole is absorbed by the gas. For example, in case of methane gas, light at a wavelength of 1491 nm is absorbed by the gas. It can be used as a gas sensor by detecting the absorption of gas. Many articles exist for such a gas sensor.
On the other hand, in a field of financial market, it is required to conduct a greater amount of processing in response to a processing request in a short period of waiting time i.e. at low latency, and this requirement is gaining more attention as a future important attempt. For example, J. A. Jay, “Low Signal Latency in Optical Fiber Networks” Proceeding of 60th IWCS, pp. 429-437, (2011). proposes a method of restraining delay of signal transmission with various approaches for a low-latency system and notes an optical fiber transmission line, in which overlapping of an optical field and a hole is increased, as an extremely important transmission path.